


Call Out My Name

by Orphelin



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Babygirl Waverly, Choking, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Daddy Nicole Haught, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Loud Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, kat barrel ily i swear, oh boy these tags, um sorry jesus pt. 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orphelin/pseuds/Orphelin
Summary: Her Nicole is beautiful inside and out, but Sheriff Nicole, especially when barking orders to her deputies, with a hard glint in her eye, has Waverly’s knees weakening. In those moments, she wants nothing more than to shoo everyone else from the room and devour her lover right there, with Nicole’s hands in her hair, pulling and pushing, commanding obedience.





	Call Out My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to daddyhaught on tumblr! also thanks for the amazing response to One Track Mind. It blows me away. :) hope you like this one.

Waverly loves Nicole’s hands; loves how they feel, all wrapped around her. They’re slightly larger than her own; a comforting contrast that’s just prominent enough for her not to feel stifled by it, but rather it only serves to empower her.

Whereas Champ’s touch was greedy and overbearing, doused in his lust even in moments that should have been tender, Nicole was always gentle, mindful of her own power. She’s seen Nicole arrest people twice her size, subduing them with practiced ease that sets Waverly’s mind ablaze with desire. 

While Champ drove her mad with his immature antics, so much that it, at one point, turned into something akin to an itch she stubbornly ignored, Nicole drives her mad without even realizing it. The way she sometimes flexes her arms in frustration, especially with her sleeves rolled up, instantly draws Waverly’s attention from whatever she’s doing at the time, a thing that’s basically on instinct at this point. .

Her Nicole is beautiful inside and out, but Sheriff Nicole, especially when barking orders to her deputies, with a hard glint in her eye, has Waverly’s knees weakening. In those moments, she wants nothing more than to shoo everyone else from the room and devour her lover right there, with Nicole’s hands in her hair, pulling and pushing, commanding obedience. 

There’s just one problem; even in the throes of passion, when Waverly tries to show her lover she can be less than gentle, Nicole doesn’t budge. She sees the effect she has, she truly does, with Nicole’s hands tightening, and then immediately releasing their hold, seemingly almost ashamed of the slip. 

Waverly knows Nicole won’t do anything without explicit permission from her, but the thought of her not asking, just taking what she wants is a fantasy Waverly aches to make a reality, but how does she put her desire into words? Because it is words that Nicole needs, combined with actions. 

So, Waverly decides, it is tonight that she shall make her move. While making love with Nicole was always an amazing experience, she finds herself needing more. She needs Nicole to be hard with her, to release the tension of the day in a way that pleases both of them. 

Nicole is her safe harbor, and it is by her side that she feels whole, comfortable with her own desires, and she wants to show her girlfriend that she can express the other part of herself, where the remnants of teenage, rebel Nicole still rest, yearning for control.

And goddamn it, with how messed up their lives have become, she wants to bear Nicole’s marks, she wants to feel the ghost of her touch for days, even when revheads or demons keep them apart. 

First things first though, her baby needs lunch. Whenever Nicole was working deep into the afternoon, Waverly would bring whatever creation she’d made that day to the station, for her baby to try with her. 

Today’s no exception of course. She walks into the Sheriff’s Office quietly, intent on surprising her girlfriend, but to her surprise, the woman in question is nowhere to be seen. Her jacket’s still on the coat hanger, so she must still be in the station at least. 

As she’s about to walk over to Officer Todd, intent on asking him about the Sheriffs whereabouts, her ears catch the telltale sound of a body hitting the floor, and the groan that follows is definitely Wynonna’s. 

What greets her in the black badge office, causes her to drop her bag she was holding. Nicole’s standing on the training mat over a prostrated Wynonna, covered in nothing but a white tank top and leggings that hug her flexing muscles just right. She’s breathing heavily, but her body is still taut with tension, frustration hanging heavily in the air, and she feels warm, arousal flarip up at the sight of her tousled sheriff.

“Jesus Christ, Sheriff Haughtshit,” Wynonna pants out,”next time I suggest sparring, keep in mind that i was thinking more in the lines of WWE and not MMA, I’d like to still be able to feel my legs.” 

Nicole looks apologetic at that, and drops her hands to rest on her hips. “Sorry Wynonna. I guess the Streaver Case just had me on edge.” She helps Wynonna up easily, and even checks her for injuries, grimacing at the bruise already forming.

Wynonna rolls her eyes. “Yeah, well maybe find another way to release tension, that doesn’t involve beating me to a pulp.”

Nicole doesn’t answer, as her eyes find Waverly’s. Immediately, she uncoils like a wad of rope, and a smile rises on her face. “Baby!” she greets, “ you’re here!” Waverly feels herself melt at the sight. 

“Yup!” she nods, “I brought lunch.” her face flares up in a blush as she realizes the bags are very much still on the floor, forgotten. 

 

Clearly, Nicole has spotted them too, as she bends to lift them, giving Waverly an eyeful on accident, which Waverly is absolutely not complaining about, quite the opposite, it reminds her that she’s still hot and bothered. 

Suddenly, her throat dries up, and she realizes she’s hungry, but not for the vegan tacos she’s brought. She recognizes it immediately as the same craving that plagues her whenever she catches a glance at Nicole when she’s in Sheriff mode.  
She barely registers it as Wynonna leaves the room, but oh, she seems to have left her a gift. Whatever she has said to Nicole seemed to cause frustration to break on her face again, and is it a sight. Before she even realizes she’s doing it, she’s climbing Nicole like a tree, reminiscent of their first kiss, and fusing their mouths into a desperate, hungry kiss that ignites a fire in her chest. 

Nicole, her steady Nicole, of course, catches her at the right moment, her grip close to bruising, but still enough of an anchor for Waverly. She makes a mental note to thank Wynonna later, as this wild, annoyed Nicole does not seem to notice the lack of gentleness yet.

Waverly knows it’s only a matter of time before she does, though. Lightning fast, she decides to show Nicole just how much she appreciates the treatment. She dissolves the amalgamation their lips have fused into, and a growl escapes Nicole’s mouth at that, who’s still trying to chase her lips. 

As oxygen fills her lungs, she seems to have regained her cool, immediately relaxing her grip and forehead folding into a frown as she looks at Waverly, seeking signs of discomfort. 

No, no, no that just won’t do. 

Having grown annoyed at this point, Waverly grips Nicole’s hands, forcing them into a vice grip around her thighs, and presses her center onto the fabric of the tank top, staining it, grateful for the thin fabric of her shorts. 

“Stop treating me like a porcelain doll, Nicole,” she growls into the skin of the other woman’s throat, her teeth digging indents into the soft skin. “Not that I don’t appreciate it, but a girl sometimes just needs to be taken so hard she feels it for days. You up for that?”

She feels, rather than hears, Nicole’s groan, as it leaves her throat and releases into the air like an animal from a cage, and with it, takes Nicole’s restraint. She transfers her from one arm to the other, freeing one, but the hand that grounds her is gripping her hard, with the promise of leaving marks. Her freed hand finds its way into her hair, and she uses the grip to her advantage, pulling their lips together once more.

It’s all teeth and tongue, and feels just as good as Waverly imagined it would. This time, it’s Nicole who pulls away, but not before biting her lower lip hard, before soothing the bite with her tongue.

Oh sweet baby Jesus, why hadn’t she tried this before? The lack of oxygen has her seeing shadows in the corners of her vision, and it takes her a moment to realize Nicole has flipped them onto the mat, grinding her leg against Waverly’s center. 

She lets out a keening noise at the contact. Nicole rewards her with a nip near her collarbone, “ You want it rough, baby?” she growls out, her voice taking on a sexy tilt that causes Waverly to grind against her leg needily. 

Eyes rolling to the back of her head, she breathes out. “God, please.”

“You want me to take you right here, in the middle of the station? It’s a good thing we had the walls soundproofed, no? God knows you can’t keep quiet.” 

Mewling at the filthy words whispered into her ear, combined with the ever present sensation of Nicole’s grinding leg, she tries to pull them even closer together, wanting, no, needing to feel Nicole’s weight pressing down on her. And god, does Nicole humor her.

She desperately claws at the crop top, needing to feel them touching skin to skin, like the confluence of two rivers. 

“Nuh nuh, babygirl.” the nickname sends shockwaves through Waverly’s body, fanning the flames of her arousal even more. ”Only good girls get to undress me, and all you’ve been doing is whimpering, not even answering my questions.” and with that, the leg resting between her spread legs is removed, a prominent stain on the knee. 

“I’m sorry!” she almost sobs, “I didn’t mean to, I swear. I’ll be good.” hands immediately reach for Nicole, coiling around her scalp, imploring her to continue. 

To her disappointment, it serves to the opposite purpose. Nicole’s hands pin yank her hands off her, pinning them above her head. “You’re lucky I don’t have my handcuffs with me right now, Waves.” she grinds out.

Oh god, she is perfect. She leaves one hand to pin both of hers, while the other is trailing down her body, pushing her crop top up, taking her bra with her. She sucks in a sharp breath as her breasts are exposed to the air, but Nicole momentarily gets to work, her fingers playing with one nipple as her mouth closes over the other, and sucks.

She arches her back into her, but it only serves to make Nicole’s hand abandon her breast just to push her back down, before trailing her fingers down, over her abs to the absolutely soaked shorts she’s wearing.

Shutting her eyes in anticipation, she misses the frown that crosses over Nicole’s face. A sudden sharp pain has releasing a yelp and looking down to Nicole leaving mirror bite marks on the skin of her thighs. 

“Do not be so complacent, angel. Good girls, especially angels, ask first, and I seem to recall you promising you’d be good, no?”  
“Nicole, yes, yes, fudge nuggets, please take them off. I want you to see how excited you’ve made me.” and thankfully, it takes no more than that, as the fabric is yanked down and thrown somewhere in the room, out of sight. 

Nicole whimpers, whimpers as she eyes the fruits of her labours. Unceremoniously, she dives in, tongue lapping at her arousal, gathering it as if she were a woman famished. Before Waverly can even adjust to the pleasure, her thumb runs over her clit, causing her to let out a scream she could not have suppressed even if she wanted to.

“Daddy!” her breath catches in her throat as she realizes what she’s just screamed out, and for a terrible second she thinks Nicole will pull away and call her out. But criminy, is she glad to be wrong. If anything, it just serves to spurr Nicole on, the redhead now playing with her clit in time with her tongue swipes.

“Say it again, baby,” Waverly didn’t think Nicole’s voice could get sexier than before, but damn it, her girlfriend was a whole another league, and managed to deepen her voice enough for Waverly to to feel the vibrations on her skin. 

“Daddy, please!” she supplies immediately, glad to find both of them enjoyed this side of things, which served to embolden her further about her desires. Remembering how blissed out she felt during the kiss that left her breathless, she realizes she only needs one more thing to push her to the edge.

“Daddy,” she whines, struggling against the hand holding her down. Nicole immediately looks up, concerned. “Choke me!”

That makes Nicole do a double take as she releases her, moving to pull away, but Waverly tightens her grip, shaking her head. “No, no, please I need you to do it.”

“Waves, I don’t wanna hurt you, you don’t know what you’re asking for.” and god she seems so concerned, looking at her like this. 

“Baby,” she soothes, grasping Nicole’s hands in her own. “I trust you. I know you’ve been trained well at the Academy, and if anyone can do it safely, it’s you. I want you to have that kind of control, but if you don’t want to, it’s okay.”

Nicole shakes her head at that. “You know I’d do anything to make you happy. Not to mention,” she grinned “It’s not like I’m complaining, it’s really humbling that you trust me so much.” and all traces of former roughness vanish for a moment, as Nicole looks at her with pure adoration, so much so that Waverly can’t help her own smile. 

“Of course, baby, I love you. If it makes you feel better, I’ll snap my fingers if it gets too much?” Nicole leans down and nuzzles her nose against hers, and Waverly’s hand rises to her cheek, caressing it as she fuses their lips together into a sweet, gentle kiss. 

“Anything else you wanna lay on me before we continue?” 

“Just the one.” she winks, offering her hands for Nicole to pin down again, “fuck me hard, daddy.” This time, it is Nicole who rolls her eyes to face the heavens, as she pushes herself back down, groaning at finding that Waverly had grown impossibly wetter. 

Her tongue lavishes her with attention, and the moment her lips close over her clit, she thrusts her hand up to Waverly’s throat, applying steady pressure with her entire hand, and it has Waverly seeing stars. She bucks against her tongue, the lack of oxygen only amplifying the sensations she’s fallen victim to.

She can only lie there and take it, with her hands bound and her love’s hand at her jugular. It is the image of them, sprawled across the training mat, in the police station where anyone could come in and see their Sheriff utterly owning her girlfriend, showing the world who’s her good girl.

“Come for daddy, be my good girl.” 

At hearing the combination of the two words she’s grown to love, her orgasm washes over her like a tidal wave, a hurricane wrecking her whole body until she’s just an acclimation of sobs to god and Nicole and daddy. 

“Daddy,” she murmurs into the air, so softly that she’s surprised Nicole even hears her, “I love you.”

And it is with an image of Nicole’s pleased, megawatt smile that she fades to sleep.


End file.
